Peanut Otter's Disco/Little Word Worm
Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx episode begins with Peanut entering a thrift store Peanut: I oughta spy something that will help my baby sister step up on her language arts. spots the literature section, but finds out that there is only one book left. He grabs the book, but notices that there are stains all over the pages Peanut: If only one book left wasn't troubling enough...Wait! Maybe the videos section will do! goes to the videos section and tries looking for a language arts-related tape, but to no avail Peanut: Just cartoons, and only one of them is educational, but it teaches numbers?! Come on, Peanut. There has to be one thing that you'll buy. I know! The toys section! heads to the toys section and browses until his eyes are set on a red and yellow computer with letters on it Peanut: Hmmm... grabs the toy and turns it on, causing it to make a 4-note chime Peanut: Wonderful! Just the type! goes to the clerk Peanut: Hello, sir! I want to buy this nifty thing here! (points to the toy) Clerk: A Speak & Spell? I swear, I had one of these as a kid, but when I got bored of it, my mom and dad sold it to a girl at a garage sale. Peanut: Whatever. Anyway, how much is it, sir? Clerk: Let's see... (scans it) 30 bucks. takes the money out of his body pocket and gives it to the clerk, who puts the dollars in the cash register Peanut: For your information, this is my agent Jontron's cash I borrowed with permission. Clerk: Ooh! I'm one of his fans! Peanut: Great. Clerk: Transaction complete. Here's your change; four dollars and two dimes. clerk gives Peanut the change, and the latter puts them in his body pocket Clerk: And to top it off, your purchased item. clerk gives him the Speak & Spell Peanut: Thanks! Clerk: Have a marvelous day, red-furred lad! exits the store and returns to his disco. He then goes to Butter's room with the S&S behind his back Peanut: Butter... wakes up from her nap in her bed Butter: Hmm? Peanut: Look what your big brother has for you! Butter: Dolly? Peanut: Nope. Butter: Book? Peanut: Not that either. stares blankly Peanut: It's a Speak & Spell! It has letters on it! Butter: Ooh! Peanut: Let brother Peanut turn it on for you. lays the S&S in front of Butter and turns it on Peanut: Let me see what this button does... touches "GO" S&S: Spell "touch". Peanut: Like what we're going to do, Speak & Spell! (To Butter) This is what you do. You press the keys on the keyboard to spell a word, like this... spells the word touch Peanut: The voice spells it aloud, too. hits enter S&S: That's right. Now spell "sure". tries to type it in, but adds an O after the S Peanut: Whoopsie! If you make a mistake, touch erase like this. touches the erase button twice as Butter watches Peanut: Your turn, Butter. Spell "sure" for this toy, please. puts in "S-E-R" and hits enter S&S: Wrong. Try again. "Sure". tears up Peanut: Don't cry. You still have another chance. Just spell "sure". puts in "S-O-R" and hits enter S&S: That is incorrect. The correct spelling of "sure" is "S-U-R-E". Butter: Oh... Peanut: It will happen during the first few tries, but before you know it, it'll hit you faster than you can say your first words! Oh, and it looks like we missed the next word! hovers his finger over the repeat button Peanut: If you mishear the word, you can hit this button. Watch. watches as Peanut presses the button S&S: "Word" Peanut: Remember, you're just learning this. Okay? puts in "W-U-R-D" and hits enter S&S: Wrong. Try again. puts in "W-E-R-D" and hits enter S&S: That is incorrect. The correct spelling of "word" is W-O-R-D. Let's spell, "pull". Peanut: Come on, Butter. You can do it! puts in "P-U-L" S&S: Wrong. Try again. Peanut: Almost! You're just missing one letter! puts in "P-U-L-L" and hits enter S&S: That is correct. Peanut: Hooray, Butter! I knew you could do it! jumps for joy Butter: Yay! Peanut: Let's keep going! Remember, it is fine if you make a mistake. Again, you're learning. montage of Peanut teaching Butter to spell with the Speak & Spell plays. It ends when Butter's score reveals to be 1 correct, and 9 wrong Peanut: Don't worry, Butter, you're getting there. Why don't we do this? pushes the say it button and pushes go S&S: Say it. Swan. Butter: Swan! S&S: Say it. Calf. Butter: Calf! S&S: Say it. Ocean. Butter: Ocean! S&S: Say it. Talk. Butter: Talk! S&S: Say it. Guess. Butter: Guess! S&S: Say it. Money. Butter: Money! S&S: Say it. Earth. Butter: Earth! S&S: Say it. Ski. Butter: Ski! S&S: Say it. Push. Butter: Push! S&S: Say it. Swap. Butter: Swap! S&S: Spell "earth". Peanut: Ready, Butter? nods. A time card reads "10 words later..." Peanut: Only 5 wrong? That's a big step up! Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Transcript Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki